


Burn with me?

by Birdy07



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, No Fluff, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy07/pseuds/Birdy07
Summary: Logan loves Patton. Love is a plague that is seemingly inescapable, it burns in his chest taking any real.thought and forcing.it.into a self deprecating process where he feels he may drown in his own failures. Love is failure.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Patton and virgil platonic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Burn with me?

Why?

Logan tried so hard, he always tried so hard. He wanted the others to like him but they didnt. Virgil said he was ignorant to emotion, he was. Roman said he stifled free creative thought, he did. Patton... Patton needed him to stop, Logan needed himself to stop. He didn't know why, why he felt like crying. He was logic. Logic wasnt supposed to 'feel' anything.

Failure.

Then comes the next question, why did they need logic? Logic wasn't important, a person could live for years without logic, as long as anxiety kept them alive. He shook his head and took.a deep.breath. He was logic logic couldn't screw up. One mistake ment failure for Thomas and that was not an option. Thomas needed him, Logan could forget about some feelings for a while.

Snap.

These days Logan was always angry. If he lashed out one to many times the others might notice. But they never did. So why was the string pulled so taght? Why was he such an idiot? Why did he feel he could snap at any momemt? Why did he feel like he needed to die?

Hate.

Logan hated virgil. The fact that Patton constantly commended him for his 'ability' to cause disruption to the most menial of tasks.... Logan hated that Patton never commended him for anything. He just wanted Patton to notice... But nobody ever noticed, why would they? They didn't care. They never would.

Hurt.

A burn took hold of his chest and it just became part of his routine. Morning, wake up burn. Afternoon, skip lunch, burn worse. Evening go to bed stay awake for hours and burn. The constant fire working it's way up his spine, the constant empty filling his body.

Touch.

Suddenly there's a hand on his shoulder, soft, tentative, warm. Patton. Suddenly there were tears landing on his shirt, and arms rapping around him. Patton was crying, why was Patton crying? Patton couldn't cry, that was wrong Logan couldn't let him be sad. Logan's was probably the one who made him sad. He rapped his arms around the other pulling him in close.

Cuts.  
Logan finally found a coping mechanism, blood pooling on his bathroom floor with door closed. It hurt, but it stopped the burn, the empty.

Scars.

The marks that line his arms, wrists, torso, legs. The memories bleeding in his head. The pain that filled his heart.

Disappear.  
The only thing worth living for was Patton, but Patton seemed to love Virgil. The praise that echoed in Logan's head was proof enough of that. Logan longed for praise from that voice.

Death.  
a cruel thing to beg for.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this sucks but I wanted to post something. I keep bleeding chapter three will be up by next week hopefully.


End file.
